Boss Brainiac
Boss Brainiac is the final boss of the Brainiac: Collector of Worlds raid, only attackable after all four sub-bosses have been defeated. He has four phases, with each phase having the same amount of a health as a sub-boss, with different mechanics and hero advantages. For his full console character biography, see here. General strategy It is possible for a single attack on Brainiac to go through to the next phase. Brainiac will regain use of his Supermove, but your heroes will not. The timer continues to run down. All of Brainiac's Specials deal armor piercing damage, and he has the same specials across all phases (other than IV which only uses his supermove). While it is impossible to see the names and descriptions of his specials, his special 1 (3 bars) first hits his opponent with long tentacles (but not limitless range; he can use this too far away, causing this part to do no damage) before zapping them with a power-draining beam (drain can be blocked and completely negated) from above at any distance. Both his specials 2 (4 bars) and 3 (7 bars) are melee tentacle-supported lunging attacks, although the latter has more hits, more damage, and pushes his opponent back further. Brainiac's ranged attack is unique in that it not only comprises of 2 projectiles launched at a slightly different time, they are also at a different height and generally only one can be canceled by certain player projectiles. Brainiac's metal tentacles (primarily from his blocking animation) would often cause lag in some phones, take care not to be taken by surprise by his follow up attacks. Like all Raid bosses, King of Atlantis Aquaman can deal incredible damage against Brainiac. Phase I Phase I is generally the easiest phase. Brainiac's minions are very weak and easily KO'd, allowing you to start hitting Brainiac who has no other tricks at his disposal at this stage. Because the minions' weakness, for some players it might be worth it to stall them for a while (you can continue to gain power while the minions use their weak specials against you). Having Bane as a hero advantage also helps as he is a great support for whoever you want to be the main damaging hero (such as Justice League teams with Justice League Cyborg; Mythic Wonder Woman with 100,000 threat can expect to deal 600,000 damage against him). Very high level players can finish this phase in one go. Because of how easy it is to rack up damage against him at this stage, it is often in "high demand" with players waiting till he is available to fight him in order to get a high damage score and this stage passes very quickly. Hero Advantages * Bane * Raiden * Unhinged Harley Quinn Phase II Phase II is a bit more difficult as crit immunity and randomly disabled specials hamper your damage output (the latter can also prevent you from using special block, making heroes reliant on it very vulnerable if unlucky). Starting from this phase, he can rapidly evolve between Might, Tech, and Agility classes, briefly knocking players back and interrupting specials, both theirs and his own. Hero advantages 1. Crushing Blows * +40% Attack * +40% Health * +15% Defense for team * Required: Superman 2. Amazonian Fury * +20% Attack * +20% Health * +5% Attack for Team *Required: Warrior Queen Wonder Woman 3. Kryptonian Power * +10% Attack * +10% Health * +10% Power generation *Required: Powered Supergirl Phase III The arena is littered with permanent hazards, either draining power (purple) or health (pale yellow) incredibly rapidly. John Stewart Green Lantern is extremely beneficial here, being able to negate secondary effects from hazards; his team would be able to stand in the power-draining (yellow) hazards indefinitely with no ill effect. Hero advantages 1. Indomitable Willpower *+20% Attack *+20% Health *+15% Defence for team *Required: Emerald Green Lantern 2. Charging Battery *+40% Attack *+40% Health *+10% Power generation *Required: Green Lantern 3. Military Constructs *+10% Attack *+10% Health *+50% team's Hazard and Hazard DOT Damage *Required: John Stewart Green Lantern Phase IV Brainiac no longer use his specials, but instead when he reaches maximum power he will use his supermove that will instantly annihilate your whole team. Strong power draining heroes are very effective in delaying his supermove, although note that when he changes class he interrupts your specials. He also deals heavy damage from his basic attacks alone if he has class advantage. Black Adam, especially when supported by Power Girl or Doctor Fate (at least 4 star), is very effective here, being able to power steal constantly with his Electric Burst. Normally, his supermove cannot be disabled, but King of Atlantis Aquaman's supermove, due to his passive, can still disable Brainiac's supermove for a long period of time. Hero Advantages * Ace Green Arrow * The Reverse Flash * Captain Cold Rewards Defeating Boss Brainiac grants a reward to every player in the League, and as defeating him completes the raid, the completion rewards would also be given at the same time. For the contents of the rewards, see here. Trivia *Boss Brainiac is the only Raid Boss that has a playable form as a Legendary character. Category:Agility class Category:Tech class Category:Might class Category:Raid Category:Raid bosses